Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. :Is there a specific reason why the talk page of Train Village should be deleted ? I would prefer it to be archived. Lars Washington 16:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'll fix it. --OuWTB 16:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) The loans page Just delete it.Ligency 14:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ummm okay? I don't see what was so wrong with my page so yay i want a VERY GOOD REASOn on why. If there is a police departtment what do they do know NOTHING so i just want a GOOD REASOn on why my page was deleated. thanks FrOM, Crystalbeastdeck09 22:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. As you know, it is site regulation that all content in the general namespace is in direct relation to this wiki's subject, Lovia. That rules out articles about other fictional countries that have nothing to do with ours, but also foreign companies or anything alike. In case of your article "Gangs of Lovia" the content ís linked to Lovia. The problem however is that it barely fits into our history, culture and demography. Gangwars and such in a city of only a few thousand inhabitants is almost ridiculous. You can see why we filed it for deletion? "Gangs of L.A." or "Gangs of Amsterdam" would be alright on a wiki site about those cities, but here in the small Lovia it is not. You could try to change things so they're more credible, if you want. 06:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Times change :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed. :P --Semyon 08:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Luna Torres What's wrong with this page? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wabba added someone to Granero's family without permission, and I guess Granero doesn't like it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's a reason for deletion. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm now added member to the Lewis Family =D Wabba The I 20:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) All these princes and princesses Is there consensus for deleting all these pages? --Semyon 06:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Does Horton agree with the deletion? Perhaps he can use the pages for Brunant. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::They wouldn't work there, tbh. Si I guess they can be removed, whichis a shame really. HORTON11: • 13:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::So, Horton's not pro deletion. There is no consensus then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't mind keeping them, we have far worse articles than these. I do wonder if it's worth having an article on a person simply because they're a second cousin once removed of the current monarch. As they're all members of a single part of the royal family, could they be combined into a single page on that particular part (the Jacobites, perhaps? :P) --Semyon 13:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually, that is not a bad idea. I think Horton can live with this too. Redirect the useless pages to a single page and copy its contents :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We could have mini-biographies for living members on the Royal family page, ans have a "See also" section for those with full articles. Perhaps we can also do away with that princess born in 2011 and put her there too. HORTON11: • 14:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sure, sounds okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Semyon, you forgot Prince David of Lovia :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I keep arriving to these meetings after they end. Well, this is a good idea. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you're about the only one from the States, so it's a different time zone è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC)